


Harmony in the Bedroom

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Loving Boyfriends Just for You, Vaginal Fingering, finger riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You have two boyfriends, Genji and Zenyatta.  They both want to love and please you.





	1. Perhaps I Can Help You Instead?

Sitting cross-legged on your bed, you opened one eye, sneaking a look at Zenyatta, hoping he wouldn't notice. You were supposed to be meditating. You promised him you would try. Ever since you had gotten together with both master and student, you wanted to explore all the differences between all of you. To try new things, and in the process, become even closer to them. Thus the private meditation lesson. But you had a problem. A problem that was demanding your attention _now_. Normally, Genji was the one you would go to when having this problem, but he was busy.

"What's wrong, my dear? Do you need a break? I can tell that you are struggling today."

His tone of voice had that warm, gentle quality to it. The kind that said 'You can tell me anything.' The kind that always somehow made you open up to him. So you did, but not without a blush warming your face.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm just...I'm really horny. And Genji is busy training with Reinhardt and Winston."

"I see," he said evenly, "Perhaps I can help you instead?"

You were a little stunned. You had considered in the past what the two of you could do, but you weren't sure if he was comfortable or had the desire. Staring at him now, you realized how silly you were being. Of course he would be willing to help you. He had never turned down a reasonable request for help from you before.

"I would appreciate it, Sweetie," you told him with a smile.

"Of course. I love you," he reminded you gently. Your face warmed. You were still not used to hearing it.

"I have an idea," you said, getting up on your knees and turning around, grabbing a few pillows. Zenyatta hummed in response. You arranged the pillows on Zenyatta's lap to your liking and shed your pants and panties onto the bed. You then took his hand in yours. You moved his hand onto the middle of the pillows, palm-up.

"Keep these two fingers like this," you told him. He obeyed. You knelt on the pillows, and steadied yourself with one hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to move, okay? I'll do all the work."

He hummed again in agreement. You used your free hand guide his fingers into you as you sat down. You must have needed this more than you thought, because you found yourself closing your eyes, sighing in relief. The ache just inside previously distracting you disappeared. You opened your eyes again to see Zenyatta waiting patiently.

"Okay, now could you please curl your fingers? Like this," you said, demonstrating with your free hand. He immediately obeyed, and you tested how well the position worked, moving your hips up and down a little. Oh, yes. That was perfect. You considered explaining to him how to rub your clitoris, but you decided to leave that for another time.

"Try to keep still, okay?"

He sat perfectly still. You could swear his orbs spun more slowly, with all the concentration he was using. You moved your body slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of Zenyatta's metal fingers inside you. The movements produced a lewd wet sound, and you chuckled before you could stop yourself.

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah," you answered, smiling a little.

You felt a little more relaxed after the laugh, so you sped up. You pressed a finger from your free hand to your clit, swiping back and forth across it. You were chasing your orgasm in earnest now. You tightened your grip on his shoulder. The heat in your lower body was building nicely, slowly. The bed creaked softly with each bounce of your hips.

"Normally, when I see those facial expressions and hear these noises from someone, they are in pain. And yet right now, it is not so," Zenyatta observed. Oh. You didn't realize you were being so loud.

"It is normal when she is really enjoying herself, Master," you heard from the doorway. Genji had returned from training. You paused, looking over your shoulder to see him walking over.

"Don't stop on my account. I bet you are making that one beautiful face. The one where you bite your lip. I love that one," his sentence ended in a low growl as he knelt down behind you. You blushed, because yes, you were making that one face. You felt the metal parts of his chest pressing on your back. He circled his arms around to your front, sliding up your shirt, and cupping your breasts with his hands. He flicked your nipples casually once with his thumbs.

"Master, if you have free hands, you need to use them. Like this," he scolded Zenyatta with a playful undertone. He started to gently but firmly squeeze the entire breast under each hand.

"This is my first time. I prefer to observe and learn."

"Of course, Master," Genji said. He flicked your nipples again to get your attention and ordered you, "Continue."

And so you did, still blushing a little. The extra attention on your breasts felt like heaven when combined with everything else. You couldn't help but think of how comfortable you were, sandwiched between your boyfriends, with Zenyatta's relaxing openness and Genji's knowledge of your body. Speaking of, Genji took a hand from your breast and nudged yours away from your clit. His metal finger started to press lazy circles.

"Let me," he said in your ear, "How soon do you want to finish?"

"Soon!" He pressed harder and picked up the pace accordingly.

You leaned back to rest on Genji's shoulder, pressing your cheek affectionately against his visor. You used your now-free hand to steady yourself on Zenyatta's knee while keeping a firm grip on his shoulder with your other one. You were grateful Genji was there to lean against; your thighs were starting to burn from the up and down motion of riding Zenyatta's fingers.

"You need to train harder," Genji teased you, as if reading your thoughts.

"Shush," you whined, "You don't even get tired!"

"I would if you had the stamina," he whispered close to your ear. You could tell he was grinning, "Just think what we could do if you did."

"No! If I do that, I'll-Oh, fuck you, Genji!" He snickered as you came around Zenyatta's fingers, writhing in Genji's arms.

"Oh, my. Are we done already?" Zenyatta asked, as you sagged against your cyborg boyfriend.

"Yes! Cuddles, please?"

"No, no," Genji said, pulling you gently off his master's hand, "We are going to work on that stamina now."


	2. More, Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the HC that Genji has no dick for this one. No crying about this. I'll just send your boyfriend Genji to finger you until you feel better.

You and Zen were again sitting on your bed. You promised him again that you would try to sit still for meditation. Genji was relaxing on the floor with a book. This time, it was Zenyatta who interrupted, not you.

"Since we all here, I was wondering if we could talk some more about the sex...thing," he said, ending the sentence awkwardly. Normally, he was so well-spoken. It was too cute. You opened your eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you in the mood, Love?" Genji asked from the floor. Your smile widened into a grin, this time, at the way Genji pronounced the L-sound in 'love.' You always loved it. Nevertheless, you replied:

"No."

He put the book down and walked over to the bed. He got on, pushing you onto your back and crawling on top. He pressed the 'face' of his visor to your neck so that you could feel the vibration of his voice when he talked.

"If I had a cock, I would push it into your mouth and cum down your throat. Then you would be in the mood."

"I would be, but you don't," you said, laughing.

He took his face from your neck and lightly smacked one of your buttcheeks, making you squeal.

"Our Love is good to go," he announced to Zenyatta.

It was true. Genji's attention had your clit pulsing. He leaned backwards to rest his weight on his knees and went to work removing your clothes. He pushed your feet back and spread your thighs.

"Come look at this," Zenyatta floated over and settled next to Genji, "Beautiful. Anyway, see this, Master?" He pointed to the area below your clit, "You had your fingers inside her there last time, right?"

"Yes."

"We will get to that. But first...Love? Where is that bottle of lubricant I gave you?"

"I don't know," you shrugged, not caring, "It's messy. I don't like washing it off my hands."

"We might be here a while, and you will need it. I don't want you to get sore."

"Fine. It might be in the bedside table."

Genji got off the bed and pulled the bottle of lube out of the drawer. He got back onto the bed next to Zenyatta and poured some on his fingers. He reached down to give your parts a nice coating. He was always gentle, in case the harder parts of his hands hurt you. He teased your nub a little, and then took his hand away. You sighed at him, both in contentment at his touch and in annoyance that he stopped.

"Is it my turn?" Zenyatta asked.

"Please, Sweetie."

Zenyatta ran his fingers gently up and around your clit. He ghosted his fingers over your inner labia, and then continued out to the outer labia. While relaxing, the touch was too light. Feeling impatient, you grabbed his hand and rubbed the fingertips against the entrance of your cunt. You instinctively opened your thighs wider, wanting more.

"I would have smacked you again," Genji said to you. He looked at Zenyatta, "but this is a good example of communication."

"It is?" Zenyatta asked, taking his hand away.

"Yes. Just touching her like that will not bring her to orgasm," Genji began.

"It felt good, though, Sweetie," you assured him.

"So she took your hand and brought it to where it _will_ help her along. She showed you what she wants. Also, you may just talk about it."

"That seems reasonable," Zenyatta said, nodding.

"This is fantastic, Master. I can watch you learn all these new things and guide you."

"The student becomes the master," Zenyatta said to neither of you in particular, amused.

"After you helped me feel better about my body, Master, I was very eager to test my abilities to give pleasure to others. There were those who came before, but when I met our Love, she was very fascinated with every part of my body at first."

"You're a fascinating man, what can I say?"

"She spent an hour looking over and poking at my fingers and hands."

"Like the black grippy part on the heels of your palms. The texture feels neat. And the softer parts of your fingertips. The brown parts. I think I was feeling particularly silly that day, because I licked them."

"You were wondering what the different parts would feel like inside you."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were."

"Okay, I was," you admitted.

"Anyway, you should have seen her face when I said I could feel that."

"Whatever. You owe me an orgasm for that shit you just gave me."

"Anytime, Love," he said, taking your foot and giving it a light squeeze.

You blushed.

"It is becoming more and more evident to me that Genji and I have different ways of showing you our love. He seems to enjoy teasing you affectionately, and I," he paused, steeplying his fingers, "I want you to be happy and at peace. If that means touching you in a specific manner, we can sort out the details together."

"You can't say nice things like that and then not touch me after, Zen," you informed him, "Give me your hand, Sweetie."


	3. You're the Best

"I see my advice is no longer needed," Genji said, with no actual annoyance behind his words. He moved to make room for his master and sat cross-legged next to your left side.

"Nope," you said.

He pinched your nipple, and you grinned and slapped his hand away.

Zenyatta offered his hand to you, and you took it. You shaped his fingers the same way as the first time, with the pointer and middle finger sticking out.

"I think I know you want me to do," he said, his voice gently interrupting you, "May I?"

"Oh? You go ahead then, Sweetie," you replied, letting go of his hand.

You watched his hand disappear from view as he slowly inserted his two fingers. They slid in easily, and you felt them curl inside you.

"Here?" he asked, turning his head upwards to look at you.

Whoops. You forgot he had no sense of texture on his fingers. You reached down with both hands to guide him to the right spot, and then took them away.

"There. Rub that, please."

He started to stoke the sensitive spot inside. You covered your face with your hands. You were blushing, embarrassed that an onmic could make you pant like that.

"Go, Master," Genji cheered, sounding like he was grinning under his mask, "Teach him about your clit next. Come on."

Genji's suggestion caused Zenyatta to stop and remove his hand. The lack of something inside you was disappointing, but Zenyatta seemed to have learned enough to move on. He sat back, ready for instruction.

"Can you show me?"

You paused before putting your finger to yourself, as you felt a little embarrassed with both of your loves watching you. Touching yourself was a very private thing. But these two would never laugh at you for something like this, and if Genji went too far with his teasing comments, he always apologized after. You reached down, and on autopilot, you touched yourself exactly the way you had many times before.

"Again, please."

"I'll do it slower this time."

He watched, his orbs slowly and methodically orbiting his neck.

"I think I understand," he said, and you took your hand away for make room for his.

He tentatively reached forward, and attempted to copy your movements. Surprisingly, he got the angle almost perfect, but the pressure was too light and the movement was not quite right. You were about to explain to Zenyatta what he could improve upon, but Genji reach over to grab his master's hand. He pressed Zenyatta's finger to you, showing him the correct pressure himself.

" _I_ was gonna show him!"

"It is quicker this way."

"We are _not_ fighting over my clit."

"Yes, we are."

"Nuh-uh."

"Neither of us has a penis, so we have to fight over _something_."

"Cut your sass, Genji."

"My Student," Zenyatta interrupted, "It is as if you have forgotten some of what I taught you about patience since our love took off her clothes."

Genji looked away indignantly.

"Funny how you still think with a penis you don't have, Honey," you teased him, lightheartedly. You placed a hand on the top of his thigh and squeezed, rubbing the inner skin with your thumb.

"I did not mean to interrupt," he said apologetically. "I just wish to be involved."

"That's fine. Just ask," you told him, smiling, "When was the last time I could seriously say no to you?"

He hummed happily and leaned down to press his visor to your nose.

"Lay still, please."

You waited patiently as Genji picked up a pillow from the bed. He lifted your upper body and knelt in the space behind you, sitting on his heels. He placed the pillow in his lap, so that you could lay back on it. He squeezed your shoulders.

"Best view in the whole watchpoint. Please continue."

"Show me what you learned, Sweetie. We can always start again if something goes wrong."

You settled back on the pillow, looking up at Genji. You felt Zenyatta insert his fingers into you again. He found the correct spot in no time and starting petting the inside slowly. You breathed deeply, the slow strokes causing you to further relax around his fingers. Genji gestured to his master, and the stroking increased in speed.

Next, Zenyatta pressed two fingers to your clit, rubbing with medium pressure and speed. Your head rolled back, and you made a cross between a sigh and whine. You wrapped your fingers around Genji's arm, needing something to hold onto.

"Don't stop, Master," Genji told Zenyatta.

Genji ran his hands gently up and down your arms, your sides, and your stomach. He caressed the sensitive skin on your chest above your breasts. He eventually settled on your actual breasts, kneading them and running his thumbs back and forth across your nipples.

Genji took his hands from your breasts and brought them to the side of your face. Though you didn't need it, him tenderly holding your face comforted you. His touch grounded you and kept you in the moment. His thumbs stroked your cheeks as he stared down at you from behind his visor. You stared back up at him.

Their attentions were all gentle, slow, and deliberate, as if they were afraid you would break if stimulated too hard, or, and maybe you were projecting a little, as if they were making love to you. Not the traditional kind of lovemaking, but it brought a wide, warm smile to your face nonetheless.

"I love you," Genji said, and it was the push that sent you over the edge. Your back arched, and your hips lifted off the bed as your body lit up with pleasure. It was one of the best orgasms you'd ever had, if not the best. You knew it felt so good because your two loves had been involved in getting you there.

"How was that?" Genji asked you, "Satisfied?"

"The best," you sighed, taking Genji's visor in your hands, "You both are the best. I'm lucky to have you."

"You are getting romantic on us. You know what that means, Master? It is cuddle time."

You wrapped your legs around Zenyatta's hips and squeezed affectionately, and then you pulled Genji in to press your nose to his visor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done.
> 
> I felt loved just writing this! I hope you felt loved reading it. :)


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Falling in love with each of your boyfriends.

**Genji:**

You were outside the watchpoint, admiring the sunset. Looking at the colours relaxed you before bedtime. You were leaning against the wall behind the railing. You heard soft footsteps against the metal floor approach you. It was Genji.

"Hey," you said.

"Hello," he replied.

You smiled a little. The way he said 'hello' always agreed with you. He said it at a perfectly low pitch with just a hint of his accent.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I like the way you say 'hello'," you admitted.

"I see. May I join you?"

"Go ahead."

He walked forward and leaned against the railing to admire the view of the ocean. Now, you could stay back leaning against the wall and admire his figure, or you could seem more friendly by joining him at the railing. You chose the latter.

"It is beautiful here," he told you, "I could never appreciate it before."

You grinned this time.

"What?"

"Same reason. This time it was the word 'appreciate'," you said, making sure to keep looking forward.

"Why do you like how I talk so much?"

You continued to grin, pretending not to hear his question, but it was fruitless, you knew.

" _Hello?_ I do not _appreciate_ you ignoring my question."

You smiled even harder. You couldn't handle it. You tried to cover your face with your hands.

"Genji, stop. Please."

**Zenyatta:**

You wanted to spend more time with Genji, so you got up really damned early to sit near him and his master during their morning meditation. The Sun was out, and it had already warmed the grass that you all were sitting on. Still, it was _damned_ early.

"Master, please give her an orb," Genji said to Zenyatta, "Look at her; she is grumpy."

Zenyatta sent a glowing, golden orb over to you. It hung harmlessly in the air next to your head.

You experimentally pawed at the orb. It returned to its original position every time you batted at it. Feeling more bold, you grabbed it out of the air. It resisted your grip, just barely. You turned it over in your hands, admiring the pattern and colours. It had many tiny scratches on it, but you could only see them up close. It looked as if it had seen battle often in the past. You wondered how many times Zenyatta had defended the helpless.

The thought made you feel all the more safe and comfortable in Zenyatta's presence. So you brought the orb down and clutched it against your stomach like a stuffed animal. Suddenly, another glowing orb appeared in front of your face. You snatched it out of the air and hugged that one, too.

"You have never given me two Orbs of Harmony before, Master. Not even when I was at my worst."

"Oh, I didn't? I don't recall," Zenyatta said. He sounded distant, as if he was considering something.

You threw one of the orbs weakly at Genji's head. It hit his helmet and bounced off. He flinched.

"You're supposed to be meditating! You, too!"

You waved the second orb in the air in Zenyatta's direction, threatening to throw that one, too. Instead, the first orb appeared before you again.

"Have a nap, my dear. You seem tired," Zenyatta told you evenly.

What a good idea. Why didn't you consider this before? You clutched the orbs to your chest and leaned down to lay on your side. You closed your eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously scrapped titles for this fic:
> 
> "Oh, yeah. I can fuck you, too."  
> "I'm sure glad your fingers aren't cold as balls."  
> "Genji, you're being a little shit again. What a surprise."  
> "And now for my next trick, I will use my Cyber-Agility to make Reader cum in 3.9 seconds."  
> "Speaking of balls, how many can I fit in here?"  
> "That's not my Wakizashi; I'm just happy to see you."


End file.
